The Scientist
by BrunaSouza
Summary: Uma pequena história que surgiu enquanto escutava a música "the Scientist" do Coldplay, Uma história Swan queen!
1. Chapter 1

Um mês atrás.

- Regina, Por favor? Emma pedia com os olhos brilhando devido as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar.  
- Não Emma! ela disse sem muita paciência, respirou fundo, olhou pro alto e buscou a calma  
– Emma (ela disse colocando os braços envolta da loira pra um abraço e sentindo toda a tensão que vinha dela) eu já te expliquei, me dê mais um tempo, eu vou contar pro Henry e depois contar pra todos será mais fácil.  
- Regina (disse Emma se afastando do abraço da morena) eu estou cansada das suas promessas, 9 meses que estamos juntas e que estou escutando a mesma história, eu cansei (ela disse olhando pro chão e com o rosto em lágrimas que não se seguraram mais)  
- O que você quer dizer com isso, Emma? Disse uma Regina assustada, ela nunca pensou na possibilidade da Loira desistir, não depois de tudo que já haviam passado.  
- Eu cansei Regina, eu cansei. Cansei das suas promessas, cansei de viver escondida, de ter que entrar na sua casa depois que todo mundo foi dormir ... – Você não entra na minha casa só depois que todo mundo foi dormir, disse Regina interrompendo o desabafo da Loira, apesar de saber muito bem a que ela se referia – Você sabe que tem toda liberdade aqui pra aparecer a hora que quiser pra visitar o Henry, falou Regina com os braços cruzados numa postura mais defensiva, ela não esperava as palavras de Emma.  
- Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer Regina, não se faça de desentendida, disse Emma com um tom muito mais raivoso do que o esperado. – Olha Regina, eu não vou ser o segredinho sujo de ninguém, se você acha que eu não estou a sua altura me deixe ir embora, me deixe seguir minha vida, e nesse momento a Loira não se aguentou, um choro doído surgiu da sua alma, algo que ela estava segurando um tempo, respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Regina, ela amava a morena mais do que qualquer coisa, ela e Henry eram as duas pessoas mais importantes no mundo pra ela, mas ela não aguentava mais aquela duvida, noites e noites em claro pensando no porque de Regina não querer assumir a relação e a única coisa que vinha na sua mente era isso, ela não estava a altura da Prefeita da Cidade, a cidadã exemplar, boa mãe e rica, era isso, só poderia ser isso. Emma viu a incredulidade nos olhos de Regina mas diante do silencio da outra não havia nada que poderia ser feito, era isso, elas haviam terminado. – Bom, não acho que tenha mais o que fazer aqui Regina, amanha eu passo aqui à noite pra pegar algumas roupas minhas que estão com você e foi em direção a porta.  
Regina ainda estava em choque, como ela poderia pensar que não está a minha altura? Como pode pensar que esse era o motivo? Quase que saindo de um transe ela viu Emma ir em direção a porta e correu pra segurar a loira, pegando no braço e virando em direção a ela pra olhar nos olhos. – Emma é claro que não penso nada disso, eu simplesmente não acho que essa seja realmente a melhor hora pra abrirmos nossa relação pro Henry, entenda por favor, eu não quero te perder. E se jogou nos braços da loira que não esperava essa reação, falou bem perto do ouvido da morena, quase que num sussurro – Regina, eu te amo, você sabe que eu te amo mas eu não aguento mais, eu me sinto desmerecida e eu odeio me sentir assim, afastando a morena suavemente Emma reuniu todas as suas forças e disse: - Quando você achar que o momento certo chegou me fala, ninguém vai ficar mais feliz em saber disso do que eu, e deu um sorriso sem graça, vendo as lágrimas escorrer no rosto mais lindo que ela já viu e tinha certeza que veria nessa vida ela continuou, - mas se você achar que isso nunca vai poder acontecer me avise também, pra que eu possa tentar seguir minha vida, eu te amo. Deu um beijo na bochecha da morena e foi embora, da casa e da vida da morena.

3 semanas se passaram desde que Emma e Regina terminaram, lógico que todo mundo notou que algo estava acontecendo com as duas, nem pareciam mais as mesmas pessoas, Emma tinha perdido o brilho nos olhos e o sorriso que cativava a todos, os únicos momentos que quase conseguíamos ver a velha Emma de volta era quando ela estava com Henry, mas mesmo assim ainda faltava algo. Regina já não parecia mais tão durona assim, a prefeita que era conhecida por sua autoridade já não tinha forças pra ligar pra muita coisa, todo mundo notou que ela não fazia mais questão de brigar com a sheriff ou de dar uma bronca porque entregaram o que ela pediu 10 minutos depois do combinado, sim, definitivamente alguma coisa estava acontecendo e Maria Margarete não se aguentava mais, certa noite ela tentou conversar com Emma, Aproveitou que a Loira estava na sala vendo alguma coisa muito desinteressante na TV, porque pela cara dela os pensamentos estavam muito longe dali.  
- Emma, eu não quero parecer intrusa nem nada, mas você é minha amiga e eu estou vendo que tem alguma errada e não posso de jeito nenhum deixar isso passar sem perguntar se eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar, disse quase num fôlego só, ela não gostava de se meter na vida da sua amiga, mas Emma estava quase precisando de uma intervenção. – Ahn? Perguntou uma Emma distraída, - Você falou alguma coisa M.M? E Olhou pro rosto da sua amiga que estava sentada na cadeira da cozinha, - Sim Emma, eu te perguntei se tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar?. – Ajudar? Como assim? Disse Emma não entendendo o que a amiga queria dizer. – Emma, eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo, mesmo você querendo negar, então, por favor, converse comigo, você já não é a mesma de antes, nesse momento ela já havia se aproximado da Loira e pego suas mãos e estava olhando diretamente nos olhos, ela sabia que Emma queria falar, mas alguma coisa ou alguém a impedia.  
Eu queria poder contar Emma pensou, eu queria, mas não posso, se eu contar ela para de falar comigo, não que agora estejamos nos falando muito, - Está tudo bem M.M, disse a loira se levantando e partindo em direção ao seu quarto, - Não se preocupe viu, está tudo bem, deu uma piscada pra sua amiga e entrou no quarto, onde choraria por horas até dormir.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu com você e Emma? Perguntou Henry.  
- Como assim? Regina disse, não que ela quisesse que aquela conversa se prolongasse, - Do que você está falando Henry, está tudo bem entre mim e a senhorita Swan.  
- Mãe, eu não sou idiota, eu vejo as coisas. Emma agora só vem aqui quando você não está e vocês duas mal trocaram algumas palavras de umas semanas pra cá, eu pensei que a relação de vocês estava melhorando, eu pelo menos via isso, vocês estavam quase ... se gostando, ele completou, sabendo que essa não era bem a palavra que ele usaria pras duas, ele queria dizer se amando, mas achou que iria dar muito bandeira de saber alguma coisa.  
- A Senhorita Swan tem vindo aqui? Disse uma Regina surpresa, então ela realmente não queria me ver, só aparecia na minha casa quando eu não estava, droga Emma, Pensou uma triste Regina. – Sim mãe, toda tarde depois da escola ela vem aqui pra me ver, eu achei que a senhora soubesse, de repente algo passou pela cabeça do menino, se ela não sabia então será que agora ela vai proibir a Emma de me ver? Ele pensou assustado. – Não, eu não sabia Henry, e quase que sendo obrigada a voltar de seus pensamentos ela completou, - Não tem nada além do que sempre aconteceu entre a senhorita Swan e Eu, não se preocupe que está tudo bem. O Menino não tinha acredito muito na sua mãe, mas preferiu deixar essa conversa pra outro dia, ele já havia arriscado muito, ia se dirigir ao seu quarto quando criou coragem e perguntou: - Mãe? A senhora não vai proibir a Emma de me visitar, né? Regina notou o medo nos olhos do seu filho, se alguém falasse pra ela que 1 ano atrás ela falaria o que estava prestes a dizer ao Henry, ela chamaria essa pessoa de louca, ela deu um meio sorriso e falou: - Não Henry, Emma tem direito de ver tanto quanto eu, ela pode continuar vindo a tarde pra ficar com você, depositou um beijo na topo da cabeça do seu filho e perguntou: - Amanha ela vem? – Vem, Mãe ... quer dizer, acho que sim. E Henry saiu correndo pro seu quarto.  
Então muito bem Senhorita Swan, amanha eu preparo uma surpresinha pra você e começou a elaborar um plano em sua mente, deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e seguiu pro seu escritório.

No dia seguinte.

A campainha da casa da prefeita tocou no mesmo horário que havia tocado essa semana inteira, ela já poderia até prever o sorriso do menino atrás da porta, ela definitivamente já o amava mais que sua própria vida, riu desse pensamento e esperou a porta ser aberta, o que ela ainda não sabia foi da conversa que Regina teve com Henry na noite anterior.

Regina não imaginava quando iniciou a conversa da surpresa que teria, Henry não só sabia das duas como aprovava, ele só não entendia como ela demorou tanto tempo pra contar a ele, ela explicou que tinha medo da sua reação e também da reação das pessoas da comunidade, mas que nada nessa vida compensava essa falta que Emma estava fazendo, combinou um plano com Henry que seria executado amanha, ele só teria que avisa-la quando a Loira estivesse lá e arrumar um jeito de deixar as duas sozinhas sem Emma notar, chamaram de operação Swan e logo logo se iniciaria, a muito tempo Regina não dormia tão bem.

Emma já estava quase desistindo achando que Henry não estava em casa, o que era esquisito, quando a porta foi aberta e o menino veio correndo em sua direção. – Emma, que bom que você chegou, falou ele empolgado. – Hey kid, ela disse embaraçando os cabelos dele. Eu já estava quase indo embora, você demorou demais pra abrir a porta e deu um sorriso.  
- Desculpa Emma, eu estava terminando de escovar meus dentes, mentiu, ele tinha ido mesmo era ligar pra Regina, a operação Swan havia se iniciado.  
Os dois estavam conversando animadamente quando Henry disse que ia no quarto dele pegar uma coisa pra Emma ver e saiu, deixando-a sozinha.  
Toda vez que Emma estava naquela casa ela sentia falta de Regina, não só quando ela estava naquela casa, ela confessou pra si, ela sentia falta da morena o tempo praticamente todo, sentia falta dos seus beijos, abraços, do sexo mas principalmente, sentia falta da alma da Morena, Regina mostrou um lado seu pra Emma que ela tinha certeza, não havia mostrado pra mais ninguém nesse mundo e Emma sentia falta disso, olhou pro piano ali parado, aquele piano que ela já havia tocado tantas vezes e dedicado em silencio tantas musicas pro Seu amor, sua Regina, mesmo que não pudesse expressar isso pra todo mundo, mesmo que ela tenha que ter guardado pra si, de repente veio uma saudade tão grande daquilo, do piano, da musica, da presença mesmo que invisível de Regina naquela casa, tudo lembrava ela, instintivamente sentou no banco do piado, aqueceu seus dedos e começou a tocar a primeira musica que veio na sua mente, os primeiros acordes anunciaram a melodia de "the Scientist" e Emma começou a cantar:

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming in tails

Heads on a science apart

Emma Estava tão absorvida na letra, na melodia, em tudo que aquela música a fazia lembrar que não notou quando a morena parou estrategicamente na soleira da porta, Regina entrou em casa e ouviu longe uma melodia bonita, ela sabia que era Emma, mas aquela música vinha com algo a mais, tinha sentimento verdadeiro nela e era tristeza, sim, havia tristeza e Regina odiava o fato da sua Loira estar sofrendo e pior, dela ser a causa da tristeza da Loira, parou na porta, fechou os olhos e continuou escutando a musica que vinha da alma de Emma

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Then don't speak as loud as my heart

And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh, when I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Quando terminou a música Emma estava chorando, talvez por notar que o melhor que ela poderia fazer naquele momento era sair de vez da vida da Morena, não seria melhor voltar a Boston? Henry poderia visita-la sempre que quisesse, Emma deixaria Regina seguir a vida dela e ela própria seguiria a sua, só de pensar nisso o coração da Loira parecia quase parar, seria sempre tão doloroso assim? Quando estava se levantando pra ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto, afinal, Henry ainda deveria aparecer e se a visse nesse estado ficaria preocupado, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, não precisava nem olhar pra saber de quem era, 3 semanas evitando esse momento e agora estava ali, na sua frente, virou pra olhar Regina, pra sua surpresa a Morena estava chorando, Emma nunca havia visto Regina chorar, achava que a morena tinha seus momentos quando ela não estava por perto, pra não demonstrar fraqueza.

Sua vontade naquele momento era abraçar Regina e fazer parar de chorar, ela odiava ver Regina assim, mas também sabia que se cedesse agora nunca mais teria forças pra ir embora, se levantou da cadeira e ficou frente a Regina.

- Oi, disse secando umas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – Oi, disse Regina tentando conter as suas, Linda música, um pouco triste, mas Linda.  
- É, tem muita verdade na sua letra, disse Emma saindo de frente a morena e partindo em direção a porta. – Emma, por favor, Regina segurou seu braço, nós precisamos conversar ... eu ... eu preciso conversar com você, eu é que tenho que te dizer que você o quanto você é linda e adorável, o quanto eu sou grata por você estar do meu lado e não, claro que não tenho vergonha de você, você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, você é meu final feliz! Nesse momento Regina já não tinha mais pudor, a única coisa que ela queria era fazer a Loira acreditar no seu amor, acreditar na sua importância na sua vida. Regina colocou as duas mãos no rosto da loira e a olhou nos olhos, Emma nunca tinha visto Regina tão entregue, tão clara e quando ela olhou nos olhos da morena ela sabia antes de Regina pronunciar aquelas três palavrinhas o que Regina iria dizer: - Eu te amo, Emma. Eu amo tudo em você, amo seu corpo, amo o jeito como a gente faz amor, amo saber que você me ama, mas eu amo principalmente a sua alma, amo sua essência e oh Deus, eu não saberia mais viver sem você, 3 semanas já foram o suficiente, volta pra mim? Não era exatamente isso que Regina havia planejado, seu plano estava sendo executado na cozinha mas ela não teve outras escolha diante da possibilidade de Emma sair de casa, ela tinha que pensar em algo rápido e nada melhor do que dizer tudo que estava em seu coração.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Final

- Regina – Emma sussurrou, todas as palavras pareciam desaparecer da sua mente, então fez a única coisa que poderia demonstrar tudo o que estava sentindo, Segurou a Morena nos braços e a Beijou, um beijo cheio de sentimentos.

– Eu te amo, disse Emma no ouvido de Regina, quando seu coração e sua mente conseguiram se acalmar ela Afastou a morena um pouco, mas ainda a manteve nos braços e olhando nos mais belos olhos que ela veria nesse mundo disse:  
– Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém antes e essa é uma das poucas certezas que eu tenho na vida, Tudo o que eu achava que já havia sentido, tudo o que eu achava que já tinha experimentado a respeito do amor, nada disso era realmente verdade até hoje, até agora ... Te ver falando essas coisas e seus olhos demonstrando que tudo é verdade, eu sei e eu sinto que ninguém está mais feliz do que eu nesse momento, e tornou a beijar a morena, um beijo muito mais sensual, misterioso e que abriria a partir daquele momento um mundo de possibilidades para as duas, disso Emma tinha certeza.

Após as duas se acalmarem e seguirem para o Jardim, afinal, já estava tudo preparado, a mesa, as velas, tudo para que elas tivessem uma noite perfeita, Regina explicou a Emma que havia conversado com Henry e estava tudo bem, Chamaram o menino no jardim pra celebrar aquele momento com as duas, um momento em que aquelas pessoas se tornaram uma família.  
A Loira não conseguia parar de sorrir, as mãos não conseguiam parar de se procurar e se tocar, Henry notando a áurea de romantismo no ar tratou de sair para o seu quarto, se despediu das suas mães e partiu.

- Eu estava me preparando pra ir embora, sabe? Disse Emma para Regina.  
- E agora? Perguntou Regina ainda reciosa, só de ouvir aquelas palavras da boca da Loira seu coração doía um pouquinho e agarrou a mão de Emma.  
- E agora? Disse Emma, - Agora eu fico aqui, te peço em casamento e nós vivemos felizes para sempre, Senhora Prefeita, O que você acha dessa minha ideia? e deu um beijinho na morena.  
- Agora você fica aqui, me pede em casamento, eu digo sim e nó vivemos felizes para sempre, Senhorita Swan.  
Nasceu ali uma das mais belas histórias de amor que Storybrooke já ouviu falar, até hoje contam a história de Emma Swan e Regina Mills, pessoas que encontraram o amor num lugar sem esperança.

Fim.

Espero que tenham gostado, esse não era o fim que eu queria, mas na correria que estou é o melhor que pude fazer.  
"Até mais ... e obrigado pelos peixes." Haha

;)


End file.
